


Chocolate

by JJJJackie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJackie/pseuds/JJJJackie
Summary: A to Z系列的第三篇





	Chocolate

C  
Chocolate  
又是一年情人节。  
“德拉科，有你的信——！”  
“潘西，拜托，别又是一封情书，每年你都这样。”德拉科整个人陷进休息室柔软的沙发里，假装苦恼的揉揉眼睛。  
“少自作多情了！快点接着，我还有约会呢！”潘西咯咯笑着把德拉科拉起来。德拉科这才发现这个追了自己四年的小女巫身边站着另外一个高大英俊的男生。  
“亲爱的，我一会儿在礼堂门口的雕像那等你。”潘西和她的小男友甜甜的接了个吻，目送着他离开休息室，随后拍了拍独占整个沙发的德拉科，示意他给自己让出个位置，见对方一脸蛮横不为所动，便索性一屁股把他挤到一边。  
“真是野蛮的女人。”德拉科嘟囔着。  
“他真的很不错，是不是？”潘西用魔杖变出一串粉红泡泡，围绕着他俩飘来飘去。  
“是斯莱特林吗？我怎么从来没见过。”德拉科厌恶的拨开这些泡泡。  
“我猜想目中无人的德拉科•马尔福少爷应该不会认识低我们两级的四年级学生吧。”潘西故意拖长声音，想看看德拉科的反应，不出所料，对方露出吃惊的神色，一不小心还把一个泡泡吞进嘴里。  
“真令人吃惊，没想到你已经这么没有下限了。”短暂的惊讶之后，德拉科又回到了那种令人气恼的懒洋洋的语气。  
“谁让我追了你四年都没结果，再说，”潘西翻了个白眼，“人家年龄虽然小，但是情商一点都不低，就连在床上……”潘西狡黠的笑笑，不再说话。  
“真是没救了。”  
“说正事，”潘西郑重其事地把一个信封递给德拉科，“这是别人托我给你的，不准扔掉！”潘西看德拉科又要厌烦的拒绝，赶紧开口补充，“我向你保证，这不是普通的情书，要不是……我才不会管你这些破事。”事实上，潘西忍了忍没有说出口的话本应是“要不是黑魔法防御术理论考试的时候波特借我抄答案，为了还他个人情，我才不会在你俩之间当猫头鹰……”  
德拉科接过信封。那只是一个很普通的白色信封，没有任何魔咒，他甚至怀疑潘西打开看过里面的内容。“谁给你的？”德拉科皱着眉头，想着自己最近也没怎么抛头露面，这次又吸引了哪个姑娘……  
“我才不要告诉你，你自己打开看看就知道了。”潘西活泼的从沙发上跳起来，整理了一下头发，找自己的小男友去了。  
“德拉科•马尔福，你是那种一旦恋爱就死定的人对不对，所以你才一直不找女朋友。”潘西在出门前倚在门框上，对满脸复杂的德拉科说。  
“别说傻话了，潘西。”  
“哼，我看你就快要死定啦！”潘西恶毒地笑了笑。  
“神经病……”潘西走后德拉科再次把自己扔进沙发，他掂量着刚才得到的那个信封，想着潘西问自己为什么不找女朋友的问题。当身边的同学渐渐都成双入对之后，德拉科发现自己始终不能想象自己怀里搂着一个女生是什么样子，不过在得知连克拉布在情人节这天都找到伴儿了之前，他始终没正视这个问题，因为他知道，自己始终在等一个人。  
哈利•波特。或者说他在等自己，等自己鼓起勇气和哈利告白。  
所以在等到之前，他打定主意不看任何一封情书，任何一个马尔福在自己想得到的事物面前都固执的可怕。  
可是今天……德拉科有点为难的看了看自己手中的信封，如果潘西都这样说了，还是应该看看的吧？  
感谢梅林！很久之后，30岁德拉科还是在想多亏当初他拆开了那个信封。

亲爱的德拉科：  
跟随巧克力的踪迹，我在终点等你。  
你忠诚的  
哈利  
又及：这不是恶作剧。

什么鬼东西……德拉科的目光落在写有“哈利”的署名上，他甚至怀疑“哈利”是霍格沃茨一个自己不认识的女生。这封信，怎么看怎么不像是自己认识的那个“哈利”写出的。  
正在德拉科犹豫不决的时候，一个硬邦邦的小东西从信封中滑落。  
德拉科将它捡起，原来是一块用锡纸包裹着的巧克力。剥开锡纸后，他发现这是一块飞贼形状的巧克力。仔细看了看之后，德拉科得出这只是一块散发着浓郁香味的普通巧克力，并没有什么特别的，于是还没吃早饭的他自然的把巧克力送到嘴里。那是一块普通的，美味的巧克力，对于喜欢甜食的德拉科来说这并没什么。  
可当把巧克力整个吞到肚子里的时候，他整个人被一种巨大的满足感包围，浑身暖洋洋的，仿佛并不是在有些阴冷的休息室，他的心情也变好了，还有……一瞬间脑海中涌现出了哈利•波特的样子，那是哈利骑着飞天扫帚在魁地奇球场上空盘旋的身影，德拉科甚至觉得自己闻到了波特洗发水的薄荷味……  
巧克力带来的感觉很快消失了，德拉科不敢相信的甩了甩头，一时无法用语言形容刚才的感受，虽然事后有些羞耻于自己刚才的表现，但他打心底无法讨厌巧克力带来的“幻觉”。  
至少这大概并不是恶作剧。德拉科心里想着，笑了笑，感慨自己现在竟然会被波特的这点小伎俩引上钩而浪费大好时光去找巧克力。  
“该死的波特。”德拉科披上厚斗篷，然后心情愉悦地向球场走去。

德拉科将手插在口袋里，缩着脖子在球场的看台上走着。今天的球场上没什么人，没有哪支队伍会在情人节当天训练，而一大清早来寒风呼啸的球场约会显然也不是什么好主意。  
终于在格兰芬多的坐席上找到了哈利藏着的用一小块锡纸包着的巧克力。德拉科坐在椅子上，有点不情愿的把手套脱掉，剥开这层锡纸，将一小块鹰头马身有翼兽形状的巧克力塞入口中。  
几乎是舌尖碰到巧克力的一瞬间他又一次被熟悉的温暖感包围，全身上下好像被热乎乎的黄油啤酒浇了个遍，他看见夏天霍格沃茨的山毛榉树林，看见巨乌贼在黑湖中慵懒的翻滚，看见自己身穿简单的白衬衫走进禁林，脆生生的啃了口苹果，看见自己躺在阳光斑驳的林地上，连睫毛都是金色。  
德拉科呆呆的看着手中空空的锡纸，脸上的红晕甚至都蔓延到了脖颈，他突然意识到自己刚才看到的是波特视角中的自己。难道说波特从一开始就……德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，将手中的锡纸揉成小团随手扔了，满怀心事的赶往禁林。

远远的能望见海格小屋冒出的炊烟，随着风的方向飘往无边无际的阴森的禁林。此时的禁林早已不见夏日时的恬静，光秃秃的石子路两旁的灌木上结了一层白霜，远处时不时传来的乌鸦叫声也是愈发凄凉。  
德拉科开始漫无目的寻找等待着自己的第三块巧克力。一边找着，他想起了自己对禁林的回忆。一年级时因为担心波特送小龙出意外于是悄悄跟踪着他到海格小屋，被教授发现后被罚到禁林做苦力。德拉科踩了踩地上凸起的树根，正是这根树根将年幼的自己绊倒，在戴着兜帽的神秘人向自己扑过来时，哈利挡在了自己前面。还有三年级时傻乎乎的想在波特面前表现自己却被愚蠢的大鸟攻击住了一个星期的校医院……德拉科想到了许多以前的事，仿佛那些无忧无虑的时代已经很遥远了，从前感情来的轻松，就连不被自己察觉的暗恋似乎都是每天值得期待的，而现在，人人都想要搞懂感情却又矫情的不想接受。  
德拉科撇撇嘴，加快了脚步。  
终于在海格小屋后的南瓜地里找到了那块巧克力。此时的德拉科已经有些喘了，他围绕禁林周围绕了一大圈，就在要放弃寻找之前，他多看了南瓜地一眼，于是发现了那块该死的巧克力。  
“最好值得我费这么大的劲，该死的巧克力。”他恶狠狠的说着，将巧克力送进嘴里。  
巧克力有些许的苦涩，但也依旧温暖。德拉科看到自己躺在医疗翼的床位上安然入睡，寂静的黑夜中推门的声音有些刺耳，随即他便看到黑发少年走近，眼中饱含无限温柔，向躺在床上的自己靠近，最终他坐在床边，轻轻拨开自己的刘海，然后就这样安静的坐着。皎洁的月光透过医疗翼的窗玻璃倾泻满地，映得哈利的轮廓变得柔和，垂下看着自己的眸子也不再充满敌意。  
幻象消失时德拉科依然贪婪的想要让时光停留在那一刻，他几乎可以肯定，哈利•波特也喜欢自己。

德拉科•马尔福跑到医疗翼时已经到了中午，阳光变得好了起来，天空不再向清晨那样雾蒙蒙的。医疗翼还是有一股令人放心的消毒药剂的味道，庞弗雷夫人将每个床位保持的一尘不染，而自己期待的那块巧克力安静的躺在自己曾经躺过的那张床上。他像瘾君子一般剥着那层锡纸，迫不及待的想看看这次巧克力带来的幻象会是什么，此时的德拉科•马尔福不再对感情保持着可有可无的清高态度，他疯狂的渴望窥测波特对自己的情感，像一个在沙漠中行走了很久的人终于寻到一汪清泉，贪婪的，近乎病态的渴望着。  
这次他只看到了哈利•波特，他看着自己，然后开口说话。  
“干得不错，德拉科。”他温和的笑笑，“这次的主意是我酝酿了一年多的，如果你能看到这个，那就算没有白费了。”  
“……我在有求必应屋等你。”  
幻象消失在哈利绿色的眼眸中。德拉科感到一阵眩晕，这感觉来的如此突然，以至于他毫无防备的跌坐在医疗翼的床上。  
波特……想要见我？  
他紧张、他感动、他兴奋、他犹豫、他惶恐，德拉科觉得自己从来没像现在这样情感丰富过，更糟糕的是，他能感受到自己的脸颊因为这些情绪而飞快的变红变烫，他试图用双手冷却这令人难堪的红晕，却发现自己的手心竟也有些出汗。  
这样不行！  
德拉科毫不犹豫的对自己甩了一个镇定魔咒，马尔福家的人不能这么经不起世面！冷静下来之后，他坚定的向有求必应屋走去。

终于站在那面墙前，德拉科知道这面墙的另一边，哈利正等着自己。于是他像是天生知道该怎么做似的，或者说，他脑海里有个声音这样提醒着他，德拉科闭上眼睛，默念着哈利的名字，当念到第三遍的时候，墙壁消失了，取而代之的是一扇暗色的普通的门。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，像是下了很大的决心，但是并没有犹豫太久，推开了门。  
“德拉科，你来啦。”  
德拉科还没看清眼前的景象，少年的脸便迎了上来。他看着对方看起来没有自己这般紧张，即使施了镇定咒，他也没法与哈利进行目光上的交流，所以他一直躲避着那双绿色的眸子，不自觉的后退了一步，勉强的点了点头。  
哈利有些好笑的看着窘迫的德拉科，同时也明白，如果不是和自己相同的感受，他不会找到这里。  
“你还喜欢我准备的巧克力吗？”  
“哼，味道还可以。不过你究竟是……”德拉科恍然大悟，有点懊恼自己的迟钝，竟然连如此明显的迷情剂施用都没察觉出。只是……如果自己现在的感情是迷情剂的作用呢？  
哈利显然是看出了他的担忧，马上接道：“只是特制的微量迷情剂，目的是为了让你正面自己的感情罢了，”他顿了顿，“你看到的那些都是真实发生过的。”  
哈利看到德拉科的脸红了红，但是并没有走开，他知道自己做的是正确的事情，至少……福灵剂知道。他感到自己需要继续说下去，甚至自己都不是自己，如果是平常的哈利•波特， 他会因对方的沉默而陷入尴尬的境地，最终只能使彼此都难堪，可是今天不同，福灵剂的作用下他继续开口。  
“你知道，德拉科，我喜欢你。”  
……  
虽然今天早就猜到会是这样的结局，自己也曾经不止一次幻象过自己和波特告白的场景，但是他从没想过会是波特主动和自己表白，还如此的从容不迫。德拉科有些懊恼，突然很想发小孩子脾气……  
“住嘴，波特。”  
德拉科生硬且粗鲁的回应哈利的告白，然后猛地走近哈利，在哈利因他的突然举动吓得躲开之前扯住他衬衫胸前的红黄相间的无比难看的格兰芬多领带，然后将自己贴近，近到他的嘴唇几乎贴在哈利的耳廓。  
“听着，波特。如果要告白，也是我先。”德拉科努力控制住自己声音中的颤抖。  
“哈利•波特，我喜欢你。”  
“即使没有那该死的迷情剂，我也喜欢你。”  
“从一开始就他妈的喜欢你。”  
“现在非常喜欢你。”  
“以后也非常喜欢你。”  
德拉科说完，放开了哈利，盯着他的眼睛，有点紧张，像是等待自己不拿手的魔法史考试的成绩。  
“你知道……德拉科，如果你喜欢巧克力……”哈利慢悠悠的将手伸进口袋，掏出一颗银色锡纸包着的巧克力，他垂着眼眸，和那天在医疗翼一样，然后慢悠悠的剥开锡纸，将巧克力叼在自己嘴里。  
当他抬眼望向德拉科的时候，金发少年并没有给他任何思考或者说话的时间，便直直的吻了上来。  
德拉科闻到了熟悉的巧克力的味道，魔药教室中的药剂味道，马尔福庄园铃兰的淡淡香味，火焰燃烧松木枝的味道，还有……哈利的味道。他身上薄荷味洗发水的味道，他指尖格兰芬多休息室的味道，他口腔里自己的味道。德拉科不知道这个吻可以持续多久，如果可以，他希望永远都不要停止。  
……  
……

“波特教授，或许你愿意给我解释一下这个？”德拉科•马尔福将一沓羊皮纸摔在霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授哈利•波特的办公桌上。  
“或许你愿意管教一下你们院的学生，我不希望整天看到这样的文章出现在我的办公桌上。”魔药学教授干巴巴的说。  
“亲爱的马尔福教授，我们不能干涉学生们的自由……事实上……”哈利将上面的文章粗略的看了看，“我认为Jackie小姐写的故事非常有趣，比我们当时的告白要完美的多，”哈利责备的看了德拉科一眼，“如果你可以像上面描写的万分之一的浪漫。”  
“你是不是没看到她剩下的文章部分。”德拉科挑出两张写满不可描述的内容的羊皮纸，看着哈利发出吃吃的笑声的样子觉得十分可爱。  
“你还好意思笑，由于你管教你院学生不利，我决定扣除格兰芬多十分。至于你……”德拉科像小说中那样扯过哈利的领带，将一个吻印在他的嘴角。  
“晚上回家再收拾你。”


End file.
